The use of the term “conveying equipment for persons” herein is to be understood to encompass not only escalators, but also moving walkways.
A method for braking rolling stairs or rolling walkways has become known from specification DE-198 03 899 C2 in which, on response of a safety element, a braking ramp is activated by way of which the speed of the step belt or plate belt is brought to a zero value. The holding brake is activated at the instant of standstill of the rolling stairs or the rolling walkway.
In such a methodology the holding brake does not have an ideal braking function. No friction braking takes place, which can lead to unpredictable operational safety of the holding brake.
The present invention has an object of providing a method for the stopping of conveying equipment for persons which does not have the aforesaid disadvantages and which increases the operational safety of the holding brake.